Never Forget
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: Co je Helen ochotna udělat pro to, aby byla se svoji dcerou?


Co je Helen schopna obětovat pro to, aby byla se svoji dcerou.

* * *

 _ **Never Forget**_

Jen dvě svíčky rozlévaly světlo kolem pracovního stolu u kterého seděla. Snažila se udržet pozornost u čtení článků a knih. Její myšlenky se každou chvíli rozutíkaly od pomyslného středu jejího přemýšlení.

Cítila se v každý moment jejího života živá i mrtvá, úplná i rozpolcená, šťastná i nešťastná.

Den ode dne to bylo horší a horší. Už nevěděla jakou činností nebo prací vyplnit svůj čas, aby nemusela myslet na to, co se stalo před několika týdny. Propadala se stále do hlubších depresí.

Temné myšlenky zakrývaly ty světlejší a veselejsí, úsměv byl často střídán bezmocí a slzami.

Jiskry v jejích očích se postupně vytrácely, až zmizely úplně.

Ztratila dceru. Člověka, kterého milovala ze všech nejvíc. Její vlastní krev.

" _Ashley, pamatuješ si ..._ " znělo ji už poněkolikáté v mysli.

Vzpomínala na den, kdy její dcera "zemřela" před jejíma očima. Rozplynula se jako mráček po bouři. I když byla tato chvíle silná, nikdy ji nic nedostalo na kolena tak, jako pohřeb, který uspořádali ve Svatyni pár dní po jejím zmizení.

I když nikdy nevyslovila nahlas to, že věří v to, že Ashley zemřela, postupně se s tím snažila smířit.

Přes její mateřský pud to bylo něco, co nemohla srovnávat ani s lovením té nejstrašnější zrůdy. Bylo to tak těžké.

" _Ashley, já se bojím._ " opět se ji před jejíma zavřenýma očima objevila scéna ze dne, kdy se její srdce i duše rozpůlila.

Slza křižovala její tvář a brzy k ní přibyla další a další.

Podepřela si čelo a zavřela oči. Ponořila se do temnoty svých myšlenek a snažila si vybavit ty hezké chvíle, které se svoji dcerou zažila. Alespoň to mohla udělat. Připomenout si ji v představách.

 _"Mami._ " opět slyšela ve své mysli slovo, které Ashley vyslovila jako poslední.

Mohla říct cokoliv, ale řekla to, co v tu chvíli považovala za nejdůležitější slovo. Za slovo, ve kterém je řečeno vše.

Ať se snažila jak chtěla, vždy její představy skončili u tohoto okamžiku, kdy se Ashleiny oči změnily z červeného odstínu na průzračně modrou a chvíli to byla ta Ashley, kterou všichni znali.

A tak si ji i navždy bude pamatovat.

Teď už nejedna slza smáčela její tvář a rozmazávala řasenku. Vzlykala. Přála si vystoupat na nejvyšší horu světa a vykřičet do světa svoji bolest a smutek. Nadruhou stranu se snažila vypadat silně. Věděla, že na ni je závislá celá skupina lidí, kteří obývají Svatyni. Věděla, že pokud selže ona, selže i její tým a také celé Útočiště.

Chodby ve Svatyni byly zahaleny tmou a všichni spali. Jen Helen se neustále převalovala ze strany na stranu a snažila se usnout.

Zavřela oči a hned se ji v představách objevila Ashley. Smála se. Vypadala šťastně.

" Ashley..." zašeptala Helen ze sna a snažila se ve své představě natáhnout k ní ruku. Chtěla se ji dotknout. Ale náhle se Ash začala měnit na monstrum, cenila zuby a její ruce s dlouhými drápy se přibližovaly k Helen.

" Ne! Ashley, to jsem já." křičela ze spaní.

Najednou se prudce vzbudila a sedla si. Na čele se ji objevily kapičky potu. Zrychleně dýchala.

Někdo jemně zaklepal na dveře a vešel opatrně do jejího pokoje.

Nemohla rozpoznat v té tmě, kdo to je.

" Helen." slovil ji. " To jsem já." řekl a přešel k její posteli. Když světlo osvítilo jeho tvář, poznala Helen, že je to Nikola.

Sedl si k ní na postel.

"Helen, tohle už dál nesnesu. Takové utrpení. Trhá mi to mé polomrtvé srdce."

chytil ji za ruku a díval se ji do jejích vyděšených očí. Divil se, že neucukla, ale že pevně sevřela jeho ruku.

" Já už to taky nesnesu. Přeji si, aby to už skončilo."

" Vím, jak to pro tebe musí být težké, ale věz, nejsi na to í mě, že se uzavíráš do sebe a nepřijímáš od nás pomoc. Myslíš si, že mě to netrápí?"

" Johna to sebralo taky, já vím."

" Proč pořád zmiňuješ Johna ? Je tu snad teď s tebou?" řekl Nikola a pohladil Helen po tváři. Zavřela oči.

Stalo se něco, co nečekala. Nikola si poposedl až k ní a vzal ji do náruče. Chvíli strnule seděla a pak když si uvědomila, co se stalo, obtočila mu ruce kolem krku a opřela si hlavu o jeho rameno.

Tohle ji chybělo. Pocit, že není sama. Nejen psychicky, ale i tělesně opět pocítit přítomnost druhého člověka. Nikola vdechoval vůni jejích vlasů a hladil ji po zádech. Seděli tam v objetí a bez jediného slova.

Když si Nikola po několika minutách všiml, že mu Helen v náručí usnula, položil ji zpět do postele, přikryl ji a políbil ji na čelo.

" Dobrou noc, Helen." pošeptal a naposled se na ni podíval. Tento pohled si uchová do doby, než se opět s Helen setkají.

Tichými krůčky odešel z místnosti. Zavřel za sebou dveře a opřel se o ně. Zhluboka se nadechl a vydal se k Helen do pracovny.

"Helen." psal na bílý papír.

" Musím něco zařídit. Pár dní tu nebudu, ale snad se mi podaří splnit tuhle misi a vrátím se brzo."

psal a přemýšlel o tom, jak asi bude vypadat den bez Helen.

" Dávej na sebe pozor. Miluji tě." dopsal, podepsal se a složil dopis do malé obálky. Položil ji na stůj a velde toho dal červenou růži.

Vzal si svůj batoh a vydal se pryč ze Svatyně.

Když za sebou zavíral hlavní dveře, zdálo se mu, že tu nechává něco, co je por něj moc důležitého. Něco, co mu bude chybět. Něco, co by chtěl mít neustále u sebe.

Ale nadruhou stranu věděl, že na tak nebezpečný "výlet" by ji nemohl vzít s sebou. Nechtěl přímo ohrozit její život.

" Kam si jako myslíš, že jdeš? Přituhuje a tak vyklízíš pole?" ozvalo se za jeho zády.

Otočil se za hlasem a viděl, že se tak akorát zhmotnil John.

" Johne, dej mi pokoj. Nezdrhám, na rozdíl od někoho. Snažím se pomoct Helen." odpověděl jízlivě a usmál se tím svým výsměšným úsměvem.

" Chceš se zavděčit za každou cenu, že? I když je to pro ni zrovna ta nejsnesitelnější situace." snažil se mluvit potichu John, aby na sebe neupoutal pozornost ostatních.

Chtěl si to s Nikolou vyřídit sám, bez zasahování někoho dalšího.

" Ty si pro mé chování vymyslíš vždy nějaké podlézavé a nebo podrazácké důvody, že?"

Nikola už začal zatínat pěsti.

" Neprovokuj mě, víš moc dobře, že kybychom spolu bojovali, porazil bych tě a nebo by to byl boj na věčnost." začal John hájit své postavení.

" Nebudu se tu hádat s takovým sobcem, který neustále myslí jen na sebe, akorát mě zdržuješ."

řekl naštvaně Nikola a vydal se směrem k hlavní bráně.

" Přes ochranné štíty neprojdeš, pokud neznáš kód." řekl John s výsměchem v hlase.

" Já heslo mám." odpověděl ležérně Nikola. Neobtěžoval se na Johna ani otočit.

"Zase si použil ty své osvědčené metody?" to už se zastavil a otočil se na něj.

Jeho oči měnily barvu a ruce se měnily v drápy.

"Sakra, Johne. Heslo jsem si zjistil od Henryho. Až projdu, změní ho. Stačí ti to?"

" No.." nezmohl se na víc a jak se rychle objevil, tak také rychle zmizel.

" Necham se vytočit jen kvůli takovýmu ..." nedořekl a zadal u hlavní brány heslo. Dveře se otevřely a Nikola prošel ven. Jeho mise právě začala.

Jeho stopy směřovaly až na sever Kanady. Sníh mu šlehal do tváře a mráz spaloval kůži na rukou, jak se neustále snažil si odstraňovat vločky z očí. I když necítil bolest, byl to velmi nepříjemný pocit. Jako by mu tělem projížděly jehly.

Přes severní území Kanady se právě přeháněla sněhová bouře. Bylo to naneštěstí doba, kdy takové silné vichřice se sněhem sužovaly tuto krajinu. A on bez přestávky šel, hnán pocitem, že konečně pomůže člověku, který to potřebuje. Až se sám sobě skoro divil, co je ochoten pro Helen udělat. Snažil se vždy vypadat nepřístupně, chladně. Ale Helenina tvář, která se mu zjevovala před jeho očima ho stále vedla dál a dál.

Už nevěděl kde je. Neviděl konec sněhových závějí a už mu pomalu začala docházet trpělivost.

Vždyť on ani nevěděl co vlastně hledá. Neznal jeho jméno, nevěděl ani jak přesně vypadá, nidky se před ním neodhalil. Ano, už s ním v minulosti spolupracoval, ale byl to čistě pracovní poměr, kde obě strany byly rády za to, že si nevidí do obličeje. Jedinou nevýhou měl Nikola v tom, že on zná jeho jméno. Už od samého začátku jeho cesty přemýšlel o tom, jakou taktiku na něj použije. Ale když si uvědomil, že tento tvor umí číst myšlenky, radši přestal myslet úplně.

Ohlížel se. Všude bylo bílo. Až z toho bolely oči.

" Nikola Tesla." ozvalo se za ním. Zastavil se a pomalu se otočil. V duchu si jen opakoval :

" Přicházím v míru.". I když to bylo otřepané klišé, pomohlo to. Tvor na něj nezaútočil. Měl by k tomu hned několik záminek.

" Ty se mi ještě opovažuješ po tom, co se stalo posledně, lézt na oči?" dodal tvor.

Nikola ho stále nemohl v té bílé kopě sněhu rozpoznat.

" Vyslechni mě." bylo jediné, na co se Nikola zmohl.

" To jsem dělal i tehdy a podívej, jak to dopadlo. Zrada a vězení. Jediný, kdo se ke mně zachoval hezky, byla ta žena, která mě nakonec našla a pustila na svobodu."

" A právě kvůli té ženě jsem tady." odpověděl Nikola.

" Ale já nevím, jestli s tebou vůbec chci diskutovat nebo tě jen zabít a jít dál." odpověděl chladně tvor a objevil se před Nikolou. Ani teď mu Nikola neviděl do obličeje. Pouze tisíce paprsků Slunce odražených od sněhu se mu blýskaly v očích.

" Nezabíjej mě, nic by to nevyřešilo." snažil se Nikola v sobě najít alespoň malý zbytek diplomacie.

" To si myslíš, že máš takovou cenu?" dodal tvor.

" Ne, ale jak jsem řekl, jsem tu kvůli ženě, která tě tehdy zachránila."

" Ani nevím její jmé ám ji. Co by mě po ní mohlo bejt ?" řekl ležérně a bez zájmu.

" Proč si to všechno nepřečteš z mých myšlenek ? Vždyť to umíš."

" Nevychutnal bych si tvůj strach." odpověděl.

Tento tvor byl vyjímečný. Jeho schopnosti přesahovaly vše, co zatím objevila Helen a ukryla ve své Svatyni. Jeho schopnosti byly jak vzájemně propojené, ale také izolované.

Když chtěl cítit emoce, nesměl číst myšlenky. A naopak. A navíc tento tvor měl ještě jednu schopnost, kvůli které ho vyhledal Nikola.

Uměl jakéhokoliv tvora na zemi poslat pomocí myšlenek a podvědomí do minulosti.

Přivést ho do stavu podobného hypnóze.

Uměl zapříčinit utrpení, štěstí, bolest, slast. Uměl ovlivňovat emoce, city. Ale jen po dobu, kdy druhého člověka nebo tvora mohl držet nebo se ho dotýkat.

Uměl zabít pouhou myšlenkou.

" Její jméno je Helen Magnusová a vede Svatyni. Je krásná. Velmi." četl Nikolovy myšlenky a přitom si je nahlas opakoval. Když vyslovil, že je Helen krásná, objevila se v něm žárlivost. V tuhle chvíli byl rád, že tvor nemůže cítit emoce.

" Je to smutné. Její dcera..." nestačil doříct větu.

" A proto jsem tu, abych tě požádal o pomoc." znovu prosil.

" Je to zvláštní, že nežádáš o pomoc pro sebe. Něco jsme promeškal ? Něco se stalo?"

" Co by se mělo stát? Záleží mi na ni." odpověděl jízlivě Nikola a už začínal mít téhle konverzace plné zuby.

" Pomůžu ji, protože ona pomohla tehdy mě." řekl a bez jediného slova se otočil a vydal se směrem, kudy Nikola přišel. Nikolovi nezbylo nic jiného, než popoběhnout, aby ho dohonil.

" Tak když už se na mě nezlobíš, můžeš mi alespoň říct, jak se jmenuješ ? Pokud tedy nějaké jméno máš?"

" Já jsem ale neřekl, že se na tebe nezlobím. Ale jmenuji se Ien. Tak mě pojmenovala rasa u které jsem žil. Ale zapřičiněním jednoho " **nejmenovaného** " upíra jsem zbyl pouze já." odpověděl na otázku Ien.

" Já se ti už představovat nemusím, stejně o mě víš i věci, které já sám o sobě nevím."

odpověděl Nikola a ušklíbl se.

" Nemysli si, že jsem to neviděl." dodal Ien.

Jejich dlouhá cesta započala. Cesta do Svatyně. Cesta, která měla přinést úlevu pro Helen.

Svatyně už byla v plném proudu. Helen se snažila v knihovně najít nějaké informace o abnormálovi, kterého dlouho hledala. A před pár dny se jí povedlo najít stopu.

Will ji pomáhal. Byl rád, že vyšla taky mezi ně a že se jen neschovávala v pracovně.

"Pořád se zamýšlím, kam mohl odejít Nikola. Nedává mi to smysl. Vždyť se nic neděje. A už je to týden, co se neozval."

"Helen, na tohle se mě ptáš každý den. Já nic nevím a ani nechci vědět. Jde tu o Nikolu. A nikdy nevíme co vyvede. Je tak nevypočitatelný." odpověděl Will a věnoval se dále své činnosti.

"Helen, máme návštěvu." ozvalo se z výsilačky, která ležela na stole.

"Jdu tam." řekla Helen do vysílačky a vyšla z knihovny následována Willem.

Když se podívala do kamery, která zobrazovala hlavní vchod do Svatyně, srdce se ji zastavilo. Ne překvapením, ale radostí, že zase vidí Nikolu. A že už si o něj nemusí dělat starosti. Ano, přiznala si to. Přiznala sama sobě, že ji není lhostejný. Vyběhla z knihovny a vydala se vstříc svému příteli.

Otevřela dveře a nestačila se divit.

"Panebože!" vyhrkla.

"To jsi tak ráda, že mě vidíš?" řekl Nikola a už už se cpal do Svatyně.

"Počkej, počkej." zastavila ho Helen a za ramena ho vytlačila zpět před dveře.

"Kdo to je nebo se mám spíš ptát, co to je?" zeptala se Helen a stále si prohlížela toho podivného tvora.

"Ty jsi nikdy nebral ohledy na to, že by jsi mě o něčem informoval." dodala podrážděně.

"Tohle je Ien, přivedl jsem ho sem, aby ti pomohl." odpověděl Nikola a zvedl hlavu k nebi.

"Už můžu dovnitř?"

"Ty jsi jak malý dítě." darovala mu pošetilý úsměv a pustila ho, aby prošel.

"Iene, neboj se, tady jsi v bezpečí." dodal Nikola a sundal si kabát, který byl skoro jako prkno, jak byl promrzlý.

"Doktorko Magnusová, slyšel jsem od Nikoli o vás samé .. ehm .. pěkné věci. Vychválil vás."

"Tohle jsi nemusel říkat, Iene." řekl Nikola a když se podíval Helen do očí, viděl tam nejen překvapení, ale i zadostiučinění, které se Helen dostálo, když slyšela tohle od Iena.

"I když mi tenhle podrazácký upír v mém dlouhém životě uštědřil nemalé potíže, rozhodl jsem se, že ho uposlechnu a půjdu s ním, abych vám pomohl se dostat z toho vašeho problému." vysvětlil Ien a když si všiml, že mu Helen udělala místo, aby prošel dveřmi, učinil tak.

Helen zavřela dveře a rukou mu ukázala směr, kudy má jít.

"V čem spočívá vaše pomoc?" zeptala se přímočaře, neměla ráda chození kolem horké kaše.

"Jsem schopný vás vzít tam, kde si budete moci promluvit s tím, koho jste ztratila a vyjasnit si vše, co budete potřebovat. A poté vás přivedu zpět a budete se určitě cítit lépe." vysvětlil Ien podstatu jeho daru a když uviděl Helenin výraz, nemohl se hodnou chvíli podívat nikam jinam. Vypadala jako malé dítě pod vánočním stromečkem, jakoby ji dal ten nejlepší dárek, který kdy mohla dostat.

"O takové schopnosti jsem četla už mnohokrát, ale ještě jsem se s tím nesetkala. A bylo by to od vás moc pěkné, kdyby jste mi to umožnil. Ale nevím, čím bych vám takovouhle laskavost mohla splatit." snažila se Helen nevykřiknout radostí. Mluvila tak rychle. Jen díky tomu nadšení, které ji proudilo krevním oběhem.

"Mám jen jednu otá to jsem? Co je to za zařízení?" zeptal se Ien.

"Nikola vám neřekl?" zeptala se.

"Ne, nechtěl prozradit místo, kam jdeme, kvůli tajnosti nebo co." odpověděl Ien.

"Á, zase si hrál na pana důležitého. Jste ve Svatyni."

"Svatyni?" skočil ji do řeři Ien.

"Vy jste o tomto místě neslyšel?" zeptala se překvapeně Helen.

"Ne, nidky mi o tom nikdo neřekl, ani Nikola."

"Je to místo, kde mohou najít útočiště všichni abnormální jedinci, kteří pouze hledají azyl a nebo jsou ohroženi. Mohou také ohrožovat ostatní." snažila se Helen vysvětlit vše tak, aby tomu Ien rozuměl. Nevěděla na jaké úrovni je jeho inteligence. Patřil zřejmně do druhu, s kterým se ještě nesetkala a neměla o něm ani žádné výzkumy.

"To se mi líbí." zahuhlal Ien a prohlížel si vše kolem sebe.

"Pokud budete chtít zůstat, můžete. Budu jen ráda.

"Bude ráda, protože zase bude mít co zkoumat." nenechal si Nikola ujít ani jednu chvilku, kdy si mohl "rýpnout" do Helen.

"Nikolo!" okřikla ho.

"Ty víš, že to není pravda." dodala a podívala se na něj kárným pohledem.

"S ním už asi nic neudělám." řekla si pro sebe a pousmála se.

"Kdy budete chtít začít?" zeptal se Ien na otázku, na kterou Helen čekala. Nechtěla se mu vnucovat, ale ráda by začala třeba hned.

"Jak se bude chtít vám. Nechám to na vás, ale nejdříve bych udělala pár testů, ráda bych zjistila něco o vaší fyziologii a o vaší rase. Je toho o vás v knihách málo.

"Jak jsem říkal." opět si "rýpnul" Nikola.

"Ehm." odkašlala si Helen a stočila pohled od Nikoli k Ienovi.

"Jistě. Nevadí mi to. A večer bychom mohli začít." navrhl.

"Souhlasím." pokývla Helen hlavou na znamení souhlasu a opět ukázala Ienovi cestu na ošetřovnu.

"Pojďte tudy." řekla a když ji Ien obešel, káravě se podívala na Nikolu a vydala se za tím netypickým abnormálem, který právě kráčel po chodbě k ošetřovně.

Připadala si jako Indiana Jones v ženské podobě, jak kráčí v ústřety novému poznání a dobrodružství. I když ji stále u srdce tížila jedna nevyřešená věc. Ashley.

Byl nesvůj. Neustále si upravoval své sako, díval se na své ruce, stínal je v pěst. Pohledem těkal po místnosti a nedokázal se soustředit na jeden bod. Když se podíval směrem, kde ležela žena, která se chystala podstoupit jednu z nejnebezpečnějších akcí, dělalo se mu z toho nevolno. Začal se potit.

I když to sám vymyslel, i když věděl že pokud Iena přivede, Helen neodmítne a udělá to, co si určitě přála od doby, kdy Ashley zemřela. Viděl ji to na očích. Vlastně celé Helenino tělo vyprávělo. Její srdce bilo dvakrát rychleji při každém zmínění jména Ashley. Její ruce se začaly chvět pokaždé, když pomyslela na to, že možná jednou bude svoji dceru opět držet v náručí.

Její dech se několikanásobně prohloubil, když si vzpomněla na to, jak Ashley voněla a když si tu vůni vybavila, zhluboka se nadechla. Pokaždé, když se ve Svatyni setkala s něčím, co patřilo Ashley, rozeběhla se ji husí kůže po celém těle.

Pohodlně ale přesto nervózně a křečovitě staženě ležela na lehátku a dívala se do stropu.

Nikola seděl po jejím boku a sám sobě neustále připomínal, že by měl dělat toho, kdo Helen podpoří, kdo ji uklidní. Sám ale nebyl schopen se uklidnit.

"Nikolo, vždyť ty jsi nervóznější než já." začala po chvíli Helen rozhovor.

"Ehm, nejsem. To se ti zdá." odsekl Nikola. Nechtěl připustit, že má o ni strach. Nechtěl aby věděla, že má pochybnosti, že pociťuje emoci, kterou už dlouho nezažil. Strach.

Už si ani pořádně nepamatoval, jaké to je se bát. Jestli je tohle strach, tak se určitě neobjevil neoprávněně.

"Nechceš to odložit na zítřek?" zeptal se jemným hlasem.

"Nikolo, už jsem na to připravená a kdybych to odložila na zítřek, nevím, jestli bych byla scholná se dostat do stejné nálady, jakou mám dnes." vysvětlila Helen svému příteli situaci.

"Dobře." odpověděl Nikola a zhluboka vydechl.

"Jsem tu, kdybys cokoliv potřebovala." dodal.

"Děkuji."

Dveře se otevřely, do místnosti začal proudit studený vzduch až se Helen musela ještě více přitisknout k lehátku, jaká ji byla zima. Dveře se zavřely a Ien zůstal stát u prahu.

"Pojď dál." pozvala ho Helen.

"Posaď se, udělej si pohodlí. Nevím přesně jak se to dělá, ale asi nebudeš celou dobu stát, že?"

zeptala se Helen.

"Posadím se, děkuji." odpověděl jednoduše Ien a posadil se na pohodlnou židli vedle Helen.

"Jste připravena?" zeptal se a zavřel oči. Dokázal vycítit nervozního člověka v místnosti.

"Nikolo, jsi moc nervózní, myslim, že mě budeš svou nervózní vibrací myšlenek rušit. Odejdi a nebo se uklidni." napomenul Ien svého ne-přítele.

"Dobrá, dobrá." odmlouvavě odpověděl Nikola a lépe se usadil do židle. Helen se jen pousmála.

Ien opět zavřel oči a ve velké rychlosti vymrštil ruce nad Helen, která už jako v tranzu ležela na lehátku, ruce měla volně položené vedle těla a oddechovala.

"Sakra, Iene." vyletěl Nikola na nohy a chytil ho za ruce.

"Co to děláš?" zeptal se s vyděčeným pohledem.

"Klid Nikolo, nechci ji ublížit. Je to běžný postup." ospravedlňoval se Ien.

"No jen aby." odfrknul a jen s malou důvěrou pustil Ienovy ruce. Posadil se zpět do své židle a zadíval se na Helen. Vypadala jako anděl. Anděl se zlomenými křídly a s rozbitým srdíčkem.

Cítil na sobě, jak se jeho srdeční tep uklidňuje a jeho dech se utišil. Vyděsil se. Nečekal, že se jeho emoce projeví v takové míře. Dokonce začala zvažovat i odchod z místnosti.

"Ne, nikam nejdu, nenechám tu Helen samotnou. Slíbil jsem, že tu budu, kdyby se stalo cokoliv."

říkal si sám pro sebe.

Ien zaklonil hlavu a něco si začal povídat, ale bylo to tak potichu, že mu Nikola nic nerozuměl.

Jednu ruku položil na Helenin hrudník a druhou přiložil k temenu její hlavy. Otevřel oči a když Nikola viděl, jak jeho oči září slabým modrým svěltem, nemohl se vynadívat. Takovou krásu snad ještě neviděl. I když Heleniny oči ho vždy dostávaly do kolen i bez záře.

"Helen, jdi cestou, která tě zavede k člověku, kterého tak hledáš." vyřkl poslední slova a jeho hlava se sklopila. Nikola přiskočil k němu a snažil se na něj mluvit.

"Iene?" oslovil ho.

"Slyšíš mě?" pokusil se ho opět probudit svým hlasem, ale Ien by zřejmně mimo. V nějakém druhu tranzu. Nikola mu položil prst na krk a nahmatal pulz. Jeho srdce bylo rychleji, ale to asi mělo být normální.

"Helen?" oslovil ženu, která nehybně ležela na lehátku, ale ani ta na něj nereagovala.

Proto neváhal a nahmatal na jejím krku pulz.

"Žije." oddychl si.

"Asi to tak má být." dodal si sám pro sebe. Posadil se do křesla. Rozhodl se počkat.

Po krátké chvíli Heleniným tělem začaly projíždět křeče, které hýbaly jejíma rukama a nohama. Po krátké chvilce se přidala i hlava. Když se k ní Nikola sklonil a chytil jeji tvář do dlaní, uklidnila se. Její oči se otevíraly a zase zavíraly, ale zřejmně ho neviděla, jak nad ní stojí.

"Helen?" oslovil ji tiše a pohladil ji po tváři.

"Neměl jsem ti to dovolit, neměl jsem sem Iena vodit." vyčítal si polohlasně.

Náhle se její tělo uklidnilo. Křeče, které hýbaly jejím tělem ustaly. Nikola si oddychl a opět zkontroloval její pulz.

"Kéž bych tak věděl, co se děje v její mysli." povzdychl si.

Helen procházela tmavým místem. Cítila se jako duch, jakoby její tělo nevážilo ani gram.

Nevěděla kam má jít, ale stále ji něco táhlo směrem, kterým se ubírala.

"Halo?" volala a otáčela se kolem sebe. Byl to podivný pocit, slyšela svlj hlas, ale její ústa se ani nepohla.

"Halo?" zopakovala a přitom si přiložila prsty ke rtům. Je to tak. Její ústa tyto hlasy nevydávala. Zřejmě komunikovala myšlenkami.

"Ashley?" začala volat jméno člověka, které se sem vlastně vydala hledat.

"Ashley, kde jsi?" zopakovala svoji myšlenku, která nakonec vytvořila hlas, který se rozlehl kolem ní. Slyšela ozvěnu. Ale nikdo ji neodpovídal.

Náhle se okolí kolem jejího těla začalo měnit. Náhle se ocitla vedle postýlky, kde ležela malá holčička. Přišlo ji to velmi povědomé. Naklonila se nad postýlku a když spatřila obličej malé holčičky, začaly ji po tvářích stékat slzy. Jedna za druhou.

"Panebože." vydechla a vložila své ruce do postýlky. Chtěla ji vzít do náruče, ale zjistila, že to nejde. Nemůže ji chytit. Její ruce prošly skrze ni.

"Ach, Ashley.  
Proč?" vzlykala.

"Tak jsem se tě vydala hledat, abych se vyrovnala s tím, co se stalo, hledám tě tady, v místech, které bych snad nikdy nenavštívila a ani tě nemohu vzít do náruče?" vzlykala a neustále vysílala své myšlenky kolem sebe.

"Mami?" ozvalo se za jejími zády.

"Ashley?" oslovila ji a otočila se směrem, odkud slyšela Ashliin hlas.

Když spatřila svoji dceru rozeběhla se k ní. Ale Ashley ji zarazila.

"Mami, počkej!" řekla Ashley a nastavila proti své matce ruce, aby se k ní dále nepřibližovala.

"Nejdříve si musíme promluvit." navrhla Ash a podívala se své matce do očí.

"Na jaké místo by jsi chtěla jít?" zeptala se.

"To je jedno, na tom nezáleží, když půjdu s tebou." odpověděla zcela odevzdaně Helen.

"Dobře, zavři oči." poradila ji Ashley a když je po chvilce opět otevřela, ocitly se obě dvě u pláže.

"Tady je krásně, tak dobře, mluv." chtěla Helen Ashley pobídnout, aby ji zdělila to, co má na srdci.

Chtěla ji obejmout. Tak moc ji scházela. Až teď si uvědomila jak moc ji na ni záleželo a jak málo to dávala najevo. Ale teď něměla čas ani náladu na to, vyčítat si minulé chyby.

"Vím na co myslíš, mami. Nevyčítej si to, není to tvoje chyba. Tedy ne jen tvá, ale i má."

začala Ashley a vydala se podél pláže následovaná Helen.

"Jak to, že můžeš znát to, co si já myslím a já nemohu znát tvé myšlenky?" zeptala se Helen a čekala netrpělivě odpověď.

"Nevím čím to je, ale pravděpodobně to bude tím, že jsem mrtvá." odpověděla Ashley a zadívala se do země.

"Já vím, vyčítáš mi to, že? Vyčítáš mi, že jsem neudělala víc pro to , abych tě zachránila, abych tě ochránila před Cabalem. Vyčítáš mi to, že jsem nebyla ta nejlepší matka." Helen začaly stékat slzy po tváři. Dnes už poněkolikáté.

"Mami." oslovila ji jemně Ashley a postavila se přímo před ní. Otřela ji slzy z tváří a zadívala se ji do očí.

"Byla jsi mi tou nejskvělejší matkou, kterou jsem kdy mohla mít. A nikdy, pamatuj nidky, bych ti nevyčetla tyhle věci. Není tu co vyčítat. Jsem vděčná, že jsi mi umožnila žít, že jsi mě naučila všemu, co jsem uměla a co umím." začala Ashley přesvědčovat svoji matku.

"Ale k čemu to všechno je, když to všechno skončilo tak, jak to skončilo?" odpověděla Helen.

"Mami." oslovila ji opět Ashley.

"To je tak krásné, slyšet opět slovo - mami." řekla Helen a chtěla se dotknout její tváře.

Ale Ashley uhnula a poodstoupila dál.

"Proč mi utíkáš?" zeptala se překvapeně a její srdce ji zabolelo. Stesk se ještě prohloubil.

"I když mi nevyčítáš to, co se stalo, ty už mě nemáš ráda? To proto ustupuješ, když se tě chci dotknout nebo tě obejmout?" zeptala se. Nějak na ní doléhaly všechny ty pocity, které v sobě skrývala celou tu dobu. Chtěla ji vše říct, se vším se ji svěřit, ale nevěděla jak a kde začít.

"Ne, tohle už neříkej. Nikdy. Já tě miluji, jsi moje matka. Nikdy tě nepřestanu milovat. Ať se děje cokoliv." ujistila ji Ashley.

"Důvod, proč nechci, aby jsi se mě dotýkala je ten, že dokud si neurovnáš sama v sobě své pocity, nechci abych ti já byla nějakou překážkou." vysvětlila ji Ashley důvod, který ji nutil neustále uhýbat Heleninýmu doteku. Mateřskému doteku. I pro ni to bylo nesmírně těžké.

"Dobře. Rozumím tomu." řekla Helen a podstoupila. Z jejích modrývh očí stékaly slzy a ona nevěděla jak je zastavit.

"Nepřemýšlej nad tím, jak slzy zastavit, jen se vyplakej. To ti pomůže. Jsem tu s tebou."

podporovala ji Ashley klidným hlasem.

Tohle ještě Nikola nezažil. Helen ležela na lehátku, zcela v bezvědomí, ale z očí ji stékaly slzy. Její rty se jemně pohybovaly, zřejmně z toho, jak mluvila s Ashley. Vypadalo to, jako by se ji zdál zlý sen. Chytil ji za ruku a pevně ji stiskl. Hladil ji konečky prstů po dlani a proplétal své prsty s jejími.

Přál si, aby byl brzy konec. Nesnesl pomyšlení na to, že Helen trpí. Ale hlavně to, že trpí kvůli jeho pitomému nápadu, jak ji pomoci. Třeba to ještě zhorší. Tohle nedomyslel.

"Jsem to ale blbec." zanadával si sám pro sebe.

"Ashley, ale ty mi nejsi žádnou překážkou." snažila se bránit Helen.

"Já možná ne, ale city, které ke mně máš, ano." odpověděla Ashley a pokračovala v chůzi.

"Mami, prosím, nevyčítej si to, že jsem kvůli tobě mrtvá. Není to tvá vina." řekla Ashley se smutným tónem v hlase a zastavila se. Stála naproti své matce a hleděla ji do očí.

"Nesnáším, když plačeš." dodala a setřela jemně Helen slzu z tváře.

"A co se stane, když se s tím vším vyrovnám?" zeptala se Helen a snažila se chytit Ashley za ruku, když ji dávala pryč z její tváře. Ashley opět ucukla.

"Pokud si to uvědomíš, že nejsi vinna, budu moci v klidu odejít a ty konečně ucítíš úlevu." odpověděla Ashley a chytila Helen za ruce. Konečně Helen cítila dotek své dcery, až se ji po těle rozeběhla husí kůže. Tak ji chyběla. Moc si přála ji vrátit do svého života.

"Mám tě moc ráda, mami a nic a ani nikdo na tom nic nezmění." řekla Ashley se slzami v očích a obejmula svoji matku. Helen zavřela oči a plnými doušky si vychutnávala odceřino objetí.

"Taky tě mám moc ráda." odpověděla Helen.

"Chci jít s tebou." pošeptala Helen Ashley do ucha.

"Mami. Na to nemohu přistoupit. Máš ještě mnoho nedokončené práce a lidé ve Svatyni tě potřebují. Svět tě potřebuje." hájila se Ashley.

"Chci umřít s tebou. Můj život není nic bez tebe." zavřela oči a přála si zůstat s Ashley v tomto objětí až do konce života.

Ien se probral. Otevřel oči a vyděšeným pohledem se zadíval na Nikolu.

"Co se děje?" zeptal se Nikola a poposedl si na židli.

"Helen chce oedjít." řekl stručně Ien a opřel se o opěrátko. Stále držel Helen za ruku, aby s ní udržoval kontakt.

"Cože? Myslíš tím odejít, jako odejít .. zemřít?" zeptal se koktavým hlasem Nikola. Nemohl uvěřit tomu, že chce žena jeho srdce odejít. Nemohl uvěřit tomu, že se tohle může stát.

"Ano." Ien se nezmohl na žádnou jinou odpověď.

"Tak s tím sakra něco udělej." vykřikl Nikola a postavil se k němu. Zatřásl s ním.

"Sakra, bojuj, nenech ji to udělat. Hej!" musel ho okřiknout, Ien vypadal, že nevnímá.

"Tohle se mi ještě nikdy nestalo." odpověděl a byl stále jako v šoku.

"Co se ti ještě nestalo?" zeptal se Nikola a stále Iena držel za rameno. Sevření jeho prstů začalo Iena bolet, ale díky tomu, že cítil bolest, byl schopný se soustředit.

"Nestalo se mi to, že by někdo chtěl odejít touto cestou ze světa. Helenina tužba je na mě až moc silná." vysvětlil Nikolovi podstatu problému.

Nikola na nic nečekal a sedl si k Helen.

"Helen, nevím, jestli mě slyšíš, ale prosím, bojuj. Nevzdávej se. Neodcházej." prosil ji a držel ji za ruku. Když ji nahmatal zápěstí, vylekal se. Ihned se postavil a chytil Helen do náruče a odnášel ji na ošetřovnu.

"Má slabý puls." volal na Iena a modlil se, aby mu přišel pomoci.

Položil ji na lůžko a rukou ji podepřel hlavu.

"Helen, bojuj. Nevzdávej se. Potřebujeme tě tady. Já tě potřebuji." stále na ni mluvil a každou chvíli kontroloval pulz na krku. Ve chvíli, kdy ho necítil, položil její hlavu na polštář a začal s masáží srdce.

"Helen, sakra, co to děláš?" v jeho hlase byla směs pocitů. Strach, pocit ztráty, vyděšenost, rozlomenost.

"Helen, bojuj." dodal a chytil její tvář do dlaní. Otevřel ji ústa a vdechl do ni dva vdechy, které měly jako životadárný plyn cdechnout život ženě, kterou miloval.

"Bojuj, dýchej." křičel na ni.

"Helen!" už se neovládal. Z jeho očí se začaly spouštět slzy a Nikola ztrácel kontrolu nad sebou i nad svýmy emocemi.

"Už je pozdě. Stalo se to, co si přála nejvíce. Je se svoji dcerou." řekl Ien a jen tak stál na Nikolou a nad ženou, která bojovala o život. Tedy spíš Nikola bojoval o její život.

"Ne, to nemůže být pravda." Nikola ztrácel ponětí o tom, jak asi vypadá před Ienem.

Rozruchu si všiml i Will a přiběhl na ošetřovnu.

"Co se tu děje?" vykřikl, když vešel do dveří. Jakmile spatřil Helen, přidal se k Nikolvi a snažil se mu pomoci Helen oživit.

"Co se stalo?" dodal další otázku, aby zistil, co se tu dělo během jeho nepřítomnosti.

"Helen se rozhodla opustit svět živých a vydat se na cestu s Ashley." vysvětlil mu v rychlosti situaci Nikola a stále snažil se Helen přivést k životu.

"Počkej, něco zkusím." řekl Will a odběhl pro defibrilátor. Nabil ho a když měl obě dvě elektrody připraveny nad Heleniným tělem, Nikola roztrhl její halenku a Will přiložil elektrody na její hrudník.

"Odstupte." křikl a když si byl jistý, že se Helen nikdo nedotýká, stiskl tlačítka a Heleniným tělem projela první vlna elektrického šoku.

"Ashley, co se děje?" ptala se Helen své dcery, když cítila, jak její tělo postupně mizí.

"To je v pořádku, mami." pohladila ji po tváři a vzdálila se od ní.

"Tvý přátelé se tě snaží přivést k životu. Neboj se. Je to tak dobře." odpověděla Ashley a začala se pomalu vzdalovat.

"Ashley." oslovila ji naposledy Helen.

"Děkuji." dodala. Z očí ji stékaly slzy, ale byla šťasná, že svoji dceru viděla a z její srdce spadl takový velký kámen, který ji tížil už tak dlouho.

"Miluji tě, mami. Navždy budu s tebou, ve tvém srdci." dávala Ashley sbohem své matce.

"Nikdy na tebe nezapomenu."

Pomalu se začaly vytrácet i stíny, které vrhaly siluety jejich těl.

"Helen, prober se, prosím." snažil se Nikola mluvit na Helen.

"Ještě jednou." řekl Will a přiložil ji elektrody k hrudi a stiskl tlačítka. Helen sebou škubla.

"Ne, to se nesmí stát." držel Nikola Helen v náručí a třásl s ní. Byl jako smyslů zbavený.

Začal pěstí bušit na místo, kde se skrývalo její srdce.

"Helen." oslovil ji a udeřil opět do jejího hrudníku pěstí.

"No tak, bojuj, nevzdávej se." opakoval Nikola státe dokola. Opět udeřil pěstí do místa, kde před nějakou chvílí přestalo být její srdce.

"Helen?" oslovil ji Nikola když viděl pohyb jejích rtů. Nadechla se.

"Dokázala jsi to, jsi zpět." smál se Nikola štěstím a přitiskl si ji na hrudník. Měl takovou radost, že by ji ve svém sevření umačkal.

"Ehm.." odkašlala si.

"Děkuji." procedila mezi zuby a zavřela oči. Byla tak vyčerpaná.

"Odpočni si." doporučil ji Will a napojil ji na přístroje, aby ji mohl průběžně kontrolovat.

Pohladil Helen po tváři a posadil se do křesla. Jeho srdce bilo snad dvacetkrát rychleji, než normálně. Byl vyděšený. Takový strach v jeho žilách ještě nekoloval.

"Měl jsem o tebe strach." řekl Nikola a položil ji lůžko, hlavu ji podložil polštářem a sedl si k ní.

"Zavři oči a odpočívej." dodal a políbil ji na čelo.

"Co to děláš?" zeptala se, když na svém čele ucítila Nikolovy rty.

"Jen jsem tě chtěl políbit Jsem moc rád, že jsi zpět." pošeptal a odtáhl se od ní. Narovnal se a chtěl se zvednout z lůžka. Helen ho chytila za ruku a podívala se na něj uhrančivým pohledem, který Nikolu vždy dostával do kolen.

"Zůstaň tu se mnou." prosila pohledem i slovy.

"Dobře." odpověděl, sedl si zpět k ní na lůžko, chytil ji za ruku a díval se na ní, dokud neusnula.

 **THE END**


End file.
